


Jewel Heist

by Sunflower_milkshakes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Cancer, Guns, M/M, Other, Robbery, Violence, threatens to shoot, tw/ guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflower_milkshakes/pseuds/Sunflower_milkshakes
Summary: Tw/ gunsRace really needs money to help pay for Crutchies surgeries and Daveys mom is about to have a major surgery





	1. Spot Loses It

**Author's Note:**

> Tw/ guns

Spot Conlon sat at his desk. Annoyed, angry, frustrated, exhausted, he’s got a lot of things on his mind. There’s been a jewel heist in every major industry in New York, and not once had he been close to catching the criminal. He slammed his hands down on his desk. 

A year ago. A year ago today he had been assigned to catch this guy and he had nothing. No leads, no suspects, no witnesses, no nothing. It was infuriating. The amount of days, weeks, he had sat at this very desk pouring over evidence details and possible suspects and he still had nothing. No fingerprints no video evidence no eye witness accounts. Hell, he even chased after the guy and he hadn’t even seen his face. 

There were no unusual purchases from anyone in the state of New York. None in Maine, New Jersey, Pennsylvania, Delaware. He even looked as far as Minnesota. Nice town, no leads. He had nothing he kept getting nothing. Losing sleep, meal time, time in general. At this point, it wasn’t a matter of “oh i have to catch this guy because he’s a criminal” its more of a “god fucking damn it WHY” kind of thing. 

“Sir?” a small voice called his name. Peering over, Spot could see his coworker, peeking her head into his office. Tex held a phone in her hand and a tired smile on her face. It was nearly two am, why was she still here? Did she go home at all? Probably not, she’s got a duffel bag at her desk and three cups of coffee. 

When Spot was assigned to the task, he was given a small division of five people. Six if you include him. Tex was one of them. She seemed just as frustrated as he did.

“What’s up, Tex?” he plopped down in his seat. All of his leads were a dead end. He was getting nowhere and it annoyed him. The whole thing was annoying. Small cliche crimes, why was he having such a hard time catching this guy?

“I know which store he’s gonna hit next,” those words, those simple words she said brought a smile to his face and newfound adrenaline coursing through his veins. 

Really, at this point there was only one store they hadn’t hit. A jewelry shop that sold wedding and engagement rings. It made sense to assume that’d it be the next place they’d go. Only dumbasses robbed the same store twice. 

“Anyone else still here?” he gathered everything he thought he’d need, including his gun, and began heading out the door.

“Everyone else went home, it’s just us,” Tex followed his lead, picking up hers as well. Spot was Not willing to wait for them to show up. For once in a year Spot had a chance, he wasn’t gonna wait for the rest of them to show up and let his chance fly away. 

Spot ran out of the room, Tex following close behind. This was it. This was the day, or night, he was finally gonna catch this guy. It wasn’t a far drive, but they did park a little away to camp out. Oh, and they ordered dominos while they waited. What? Tex was hungry. They didn’t have dinner today, get off their back.

“Think we’re gonna be able to do it?” she asked, biting into the giant slice of pizza. Shrugging, Spot stole a breadstick.

“I sure hope so, Tex. I really, really do.”


	2. Ready?

“JoJo, ready to go?” Race called from the living room of his apartment. The taller boy came around the corner a moment later, dressed in black and putting on another pair of gloves. 

“Cmon, we don’t have all night,” JoJo opened their door, grabbing the keys to their rental car and waiting for the shorter boy to gently close the door. “We’re wasting moonlight.” 

“Not my fault someone got hungry.”

“Race that someone was you,” JoJo started the car, “and it was because you didn’t eat dinner earlier. So, yeah, your fault.” 

“Whatever,” the blonde sighed, adjusting his gloves, “can we get Sonic on our way home?”

“I swear it’s like you're always hungry,” JoJo took the back roads to get to the store, avoiding cops and cameras. “But yes, it actually sounds really good right now.”

An hour later and they pulled up a block away from the store, drinks from Sonic in hand. The store was locked up tightly, but nothing the two boys couldn’t handle. 

They’d been doing this for quite a while now. At first, it started as a way to get housing, food, and the surgeries to help Crutchie and his leg and Davey’s mom live. That’s still, to this day, where their money from the heists goes. That, and Race loves the adrenalin. This time, however, was gonna prove to be difficult.

“Wanna make an attempt or just go home?” JoJo asked, sipping his soda and fixing his gaze on the police car he spotted. 

“Ooh, Mr. Shaun Conlon decided to join us tonight, has he?” their third robbery, the policeman had been assigned their case. He almost had em too, but his foster brother, Jack, called last minute. 

Jack knew what Race and JoJo were doing. He didn’t agree with it, but without the money Crutchie would have died. So, he kept Spot out of their hair for a while.

“Seems like it,” JoJo rolled his eyes, fiddling with his shirt, “and judging by the drinks in the car, he brought a friend.” 

“Let’s try it,” Race unbuckled and got out, stretching his long legs, “you wanna distract?” 

Nodding, the other male pulled papers out of the car and changed into something somewhat professional, grabbing the key he snatched from a worker a day ago. He’d done this a few times. He’d pretend to be from state or county or a worker and ask what was going on to distract someone. After a quick fist bump and the promise of ramen, the boys parted ways. In the distance, Race could hear muttering.


	3. What Was That?

A man began to walk up to the front doors of the shop. Spot and Tex hurried out of the car, drawing their guns. 

“Put your hands on your head!” Tex shouted. The two grinned, assuming they had finally caught the criminal. 

The tall guy dropped all of his papers and put his hands on his head. Dressed in a button up and nice pants, he didn’t look how most people would expect a criminal. But, they’d surprise you. 

“Tex I don’t think this is the right guy,” Spot muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. Nodding, the girl had confessed to thinking it wasn’t the right guy either. 

“Sir, why are you here?” Tex asked, hoping that he’d forgive them. Slowly, he turned around to face them. He looked taller than they guy they were going for. 

“I work here. My boss told me to come in and adjust a ring, they’re gonna be here at four to pick it up before their plane and I still have to do paperwork,” the guy hesitated, clearly not wanting to be shot. Spot sighed, lowering his gun. They had the wrong guy.

“We are so, so sorry sir,” Spot holstered his weapon and flashed the guy his badge, “NYPD, were here on a suspected attempted robbery.” Unlocking the door, the stranger went inside. 

“I’m sure nothing will happen while I’m here,” the man attempted to close the door behind him, “I appreciate your concern, Mr. Conlon, but I’ll be just fine.”

“I’d like to believe that, sir, but because this is a potential crime scene and we are not aware of whether or not the suspect is armed or not,” Tex opened the door, silently asking if they could come in. When he nodded, Spot followed her inside. Sighing, the man set his papers down and sat on the chair at the counter, turning on some soft music. 

“So,” he began, wanting to start slight conversation, “have you guys tried the new ice cream place down the street yet?”

“Not yet,” Spot grunted, looking around the room. There was a door to the back. Why did the stranger look familiar? Maybe a friend of Jack’s? Or maybe he met him in high school. 

The stranger was having a conversation with Tex, so Spot wandered off. A small thud on the hardwood floor, barely noticeable over the music. 

Curious, he started cautiously towards the back room, carefully opening the door and taking out his gun yet again. As soon as he shut the door, his anxiety shot through the roof. He was not alone in this room. He measured his next moves carefully. Any wrong move and he’d lose the guy.


	4. Oh God

Race swore under his breath. He dropped his chapstick on the ground and it wasn’t exactly the quietest. And now he could hear not only JoJo and a cop talking in the next room, not only the music JoJo put on, not only the breathing of whoever entered the room, but also a gun cocking. 

He didn’t know what to do. He needed the money. Crutchie had his final surgery tomorrow, and Davey’s moms surgery is coming up to get the tumor removed what was he gonna do. He can’t let them down. If he didn’t have the money it’d send Jack and Medda into debt, but also the Jacobs family into debt they couldn’t afford to pay off. 

If he got caught, he wouldn’t have the money. If he got shot not only would he not have the money, but he’d also never be able to help out again. And Race knew cops didn’t forgive people for this kinda stuff. Race’s emotions took over. He started crying. The pressure of JoJo relying on this for rent money, Jack and Crutch for hospital bills, but also the entire Jacobs family? It was too much for him. 

“Don’t shoot,” Race put his hands on his head, stepping into the light. “Please, god don’t shoot.” 

The gun was still pointed at him, but he recognized the man behind it. It was Spot Conlon walking towards him. And, by the looks of it, he recognized Race. 

“You are under arrest,” Spot backed him up to a wall. Race was so overwhelmed with emotions that he tuned out everything Spot was saying. 

“I figured that much,” he cooperated with the cop, not wanting any more charges than what he already had. Spot led him up front. Tex looked at him in shock. 

“After a year we finally managed to catch him,” she muttered. 

“Well,” Race fell back on his smartass mouth to comfort him, “technically he caught me, you just drove the car and flirted with the man at the desk.” She opened her mouth to protest, but had nothing to say. 

“After a year I’ve finally found you,” Spot grinned. Race watched as his partners face flickered from nervous to cold hearted. Damn, JoJo, drama paid off. “I have one question for you.”

“Yes?” Race looked at the short boy. 

“Why?” oh. Oh now that was a question Race was not prepared for. “Why do it and why not make outrageous purchases? Why not take millions when you only took a few thousand?”

“Because I didn’t need it,” short and sweet, straight to the point. 

“Then why steal it at all?” Tex asked. Race sighed. 

“I said that I didn’t need it, not that it wasn’t needed.”

“So who needed it?” Spot asked. JoJo slumped in his seat, nodding for Race to tell the truth. 

“You know Davey Jacobs?” Race waited for Spot’s nod before he continued, “don’t know if you haven’t noticed but surgeries to remove a tumor and all those treatments aren’t free, or cheap. Jacky’s your brother, you should already know this but Crutchie’s surgeries ain’t cheap shit to do. Yeah your help is nice but it’s not enough. So no, I don’t need the money, but if we can’t get the healthcare we need to, oh I dunno, fuckin live, someone’s gotta pay for it. And that someone is me. I pay for it. That’s where this money goes.”

“I had no idea…” Spot trailed off. 

“Course ya don’t, Conlon,” Race’s tone softened, “it’s not your fault. It’s a fucked up system. I’m not letting them go into a lifelong debt their grandchildren will be paying back. I hope you’re ready for those bills, Conlon.”


	5. Well...

“Spot you know we’ll get in trouble,” Tex sighed, crossing her arms after looking at the look on his face. 

“Tex I’m… the chief of police, you know this,” working to undo the handcuffs, he grabbed Race’s shirt collar. Damn. The criminal was kinda cute. 

“Oh yeah…” she trailed off. 

“Higgins, I swear to god if I catch you doin this shit again the warning shots not gonna be a warning shot.”

“Understood tough guy,” the blonde tapped on his arm. 

“I can’t just.. let you go, you know that right?” 

“Yeah,” the criminal sighed. 

“You’re lucky that’s my brother or you’d be charged,” letting him go, Spot stepped back, “but I’m willing to make you a deal here. Come work for us, and after a year all charges are dropped.”

“Really?” the other males eyes lit up. 

“Don’t get too excited. This past year was hell for me I’ll make it hell for you.”

“I’m counting on it, Spotty,” the blonde winked at him. 

Rolling his eyes, Spot sighed, “I will shoot you, Higgins.”

“Love you too,” Race opened the front door, “now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go tell Jack and Davey I’ve got the surgeries covered.”

“With what money?” Tex crossed her arms. 

Smirking, Race held up Spot’s wallet, “his.” Spot cursed and ran after him, shouting. 

JoJo walked up to Tex, “they’ve known each other since middle school. Race really isn’t a bad guy, yknow. And he can be helpful. Just… give him a chance. Please?”

“I’ll try,” the girl sighed, smiling lightly, “Saturday?”

JoJo waved as he walked off, “Saturday.”

“Wait didn’t you have a ring to do?”

“Oh shit,” the tall male mumbled, “gotta go byeeeeee.”


End file.
